Dancing Under Scattered Light
by ThunderGod
Summary: 18 year old Justin Stewart is finding out the meaning of 'Once a Ranger. Always a Ranger'. He is suddenly thrust into another world with space ninjas, talking hamsters, and a mix match team of Rangers. Will he get home or will love make him stay? SLASH
1. Prologue

I don't own Power Rangers or anything associated with it. It belongs to Buena Vista and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. Also, anything else that is mentioned in this fic and isn't mine it also belongs to its respective owner.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place right after A Scent of a Ranger (Where CamToo is introduced and Tori and Dustin are turned into perfume). For PR: Turbo it takes place seven years after the last episode in the season, which is Chase into Space.

I know that Ninja Storm took place in the Power Rangers continuity, but it always seemed like a separate universe to me. Tori and Shane dismissing the existence of Powers Rangers in the first episode as Urban Legend was just strange. I mean the Rangers have saved the world multiple times, why would there be any doubt?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dancing Under Scattered Light

Prologue

By: ThunderGod

Seven years had passed on Earth since the exodus of the Turbo Powers Rangers to space seeking new power. Once found, they returned as the Astro Rangers defeating their foes left behind on Earth in their wake. As with all things the team of rangers changed… Astro, Galactic, Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild force. There was once a Red Ranger who told his team of rangers that "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger." Meaning that just because you step down from the mantle of being a Power Ranger doesn't mean you are forever powerless. 

Justin Stewart knew that quote well.

Justin was only eleven when he was chosen to wield the powers of the Blue Turbo Ranger. What he lacked in experience he made up in IQ. At the age of eleven Justin had been moved from elementary school to High School, where he first met the people who made up the then current team of Power Rangers. Only after Rocky, his predecessor, injured himself was he given the responsibility of being the Blue Ranger. A decision he hadn't regretted yet…

Even now seven years later, a sophomore at Ohio State University majoring in Astro Physics, Justin still didn't regret his decision. He still kept in contact with his old teammates, always friends for life and his life was going exactly the way he wanted. Even with his _extracurricular activities_. It had been decided by the Red Rangers of all teams that those Rangers with access to their powers were to be put in active status again. All former Rangers were now required to patrol the areas they lived in. Demons or monsters of some kind were randomly appearing all over the world and the source couldn't be traced down anywhere, so the now active-again Rangers had to patrol and keep their area demon free until the current team found and stopped the source.

Justin was once again clothed in his Blue Ranger uniform fighting a demon for the third night in row. The moon shined down on them as the two fought a high-speed battle in the middle of a deserted skate park. Justin jumped up; his powers giving him enhanced agility, with an incredible speed. With a yell he roundhouse kicked the demon; smiling behind his helmet hearing his foot connect with the creatures jaw. It was caught off guard and yelled as it flew back into the air impacting a tree with a deafening crack. 

The demon gazed up at Justin slowly with blood, red eyes. Opening its mouth it began to smile revealing a row of crooked, razor sharp teeth. Justin narrowed his eyes, grounding his heels into the dirt resuming a defensive stance he learned from years of martial arts.

"Watch," the demon hissed coldly.

It raised its arm and Justin's eyes focused on the creature's finger that was drawing closer to one of its heavily bleeding wounds. He watched in morbid fascination as the demon extended a clawed finger and dug it into its own bleeding opening, drawing a hiss of pain from its lips. Slowly, black blood oozed from the wound and trickled to the ground. Without warning, the demon began to mutter a string of words under its breath too low for Justin to hear.

"What are you doing?" questioned Justin backing away from the demon, drawing his Turbo Blaster from his side aiming the gun at it.

The droplets of blood suddenly halted in mid air defying gravity by hovering in place. Suddenly they began to glow and the air around the frozen drops started to flash and snap with a low cracking sound. Justin aimed his blaster and fired rapidly but the blasts bounced off an invisible force field that sprung up around the demon. 

"Shit," Justin cursed putting his blaster back in his holster, quickly raising his wrist to his lips. "Guys… Can you hear me? Anyone?" he called into his wrist receiving only static instead of a response over the communication channel.

Cursing quietly, Justin sprung forward and was thrown backwards as a fierce wind suddenly sprung up from nowhere knocking him to the ground. 

The demon looked to Justin and said, "Blood opens it and by blood it closes. Only when the blood stops flowing will it close or this whole city will be sucked into the unknown." The demon grinned that evil grin at Justin again, and in a flashy shimmer of violet light it vanished.

"Oh no," Justin whispered breathy. 

Sure enough the portal, which was a phenomenon of glowing spherical white light, slowly began to expand and get bigger with each passing minute. Thousand different thoughts began flying through his mind on how to divert the impending disaster. The portal got bigger with the time he wasted thinking of an solution. With a startled yelp, Justin jumped from the way as a stray skateboard lifted from the ground and was sucked into the glowing portal that only grew bigger as the minutes passed. Justin scanned the portal by using the built in scanners in his helmet but there was no nothing he could do to close the growing portal.

The words of the demon came back to him full force. _'Blood opens it and by blood it closes. Only when the blood stops flowing will it close…'_'

That was it. The demon stupidly had told him how to close the portal. Blood is a sacred thing. It is life and eternal. It represents an ending and a beginning. Blood of the demon opened the portal and only until blood stops flowing will close. It needs a life sacrificed or the whole city was going to sucked in and soon if its present, growing rate continued. 

Justin assessed all the possible actions he could take but only one had any chance of actually working…

He had to jump into the portal…

Quickly clearing his mind before he could think second thoughts. Justin took a running leap and jumped through the swirling silver portal. His head jerked back and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pain. The energy inside the portal ripped through Justin's body. Agony and pain like never before welled up inside of him as it felt like his entire body was engulfed in flames. He felt like someone took hundreds of knives and were stabbing them all over his body. White spots flashed in his vision as the torture went on for gods knew how long. Time didn't seem to have any meaning. It could have been a minute or it could have been a whole lifetime, Justin lost track quickly. 

Suddenly, above a deserted downtown district a sliver, spherical portal opened up from nowhere. Justin fell from the portal landing roughly on the pavement. His head thudded hard against the cold ground and stars swam behind his eyes. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the stars twinkling high above him in the sky…

"Hey kid… Kid…"

Groggily, Justin awoke to someone talking very loudly above him. He opened his eyes blinking quickly as they adjusted to the harsh brightness of the daytime sun. Justin got to his feet pausing a moment as he swayed and then regained his balance. Before him was a police officer dressed in a blue uniform, wearing a concerned expression upon his face.

"Hey kid, you okay?" asked the officer.

Justin nodded touching his head. "Yeah, I'm fine sir. Don't worry about me," he smiled, attempting to reassure the officer. The people on the street glanced at them curiously as they passed by going about their daily businesses. Justin hurriedly walked away as a tourist came up to the police officer to ask for directions. He easily slipped into the crowd and out of sight. As he walked by a building he noticed for the first time that he had demorphed. Justin's hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail just like his older friend, Tommy, once wore his own brown locks. He wore a tight blue shirt and well-worn blue jeans with rips. Justin ran a hand through his hair wondering for the first time where he was.

"This sure doesn't look like Ohio," he muttered hearing the sound of seagulls in the distance. Last time he checked there wasn't an ocean near Ohio. "Where in the hell am I?" wondered Justin, looking around his surroundings nervously. 

Justin spotted an Internet Café across the street and walked towards it. He entered and seemed to fit right in the crowd of older teens in the café. Justin paid for a terminal and quickly logged onto the Internet. The homepage that came up was the webpage for the Internet Café. 

"At least I know where I am," he said reading the words _Blue Bay Harbor_ _Internet Café, _from the page. "Never heard of a Blue Bay Harbor before though."

For some reason Justin had a really bad feeling. He knew that when had jumped into the portal the energy that ripped through him should have killed him alone and yet he was alive. That could be attributed to his Ranger powers. Still though the feeling nagged at him. Portals where a tricky matter… One never knew where they could take you. He was lucky he was still on Earth… the last time a ranger went through an unknown portal they had ended up in a lost galaxy. But still even though he was on Earth… something wasn't right. Ending up in an unknown city wasn't it… It was something else that nagged at him.

Without even realizing it, Justin typed in two words… Power Rangers.

Justin frowned looking at one of the results the search had turned up. _Myths and Legends of Old: Power Rangers Myth is True_. He clicked on it and read the information on the new page that promptly loaded. His eyes got wider and wider as he scrolled down the page.

__

Long ago in the distant past there was a mighty battle between  
_good and evil. The evil powers had their army and good powers _  
_had theirs and they were called the Power Rangers. The ranger _  
_powers grant normal beings extraordinary powers, including_  
_enhanced strength, speed, and agility, as well as the ability to_  
_summon and pilot war machines known as Zords. The powers_  
_were made so that they could be made attainable through either_  
_coins, wrist mounted devices, or swords. With the Power _  
_Rangers on their side the Good side won the war and purged the _  
_universe of evil. With no evil left the Rangers gave up their _  
_power. Their heroic deeds and bravery during the great battle _  
_they fought in became lost…_

None of us know whether this legend is true, but recent events   
_may point toward it being so. In Blue Harbor recently an actual _  
_team of Powers Rangers has appeared, rangers with powers _  
_over the very elements of the Earth. Their reappearance on _  
_Earth is a mystery to all and we are baffled as to why legends _  
_are suddenly walking the Earth once again. The Power Rangers _  
_reappearance could be accredited to the new sightings of _  
_monsters in Blue Bay Harbor. Could the legend be true? It was _  
_once said 'that in times of greatest danger those who fight with _  
_skill and might will stand to defend with power and light…'_  


Justin stopped reading then and there. Quickly he hit the back button and clicked another link. The page was basically the same. Power Rangers were a myth or legend and now with the appearance of the new team Rangers in Blue Bay Harbor, the legend wasn't so much of a legend now. That was it. There was no mention of Angel Grove. Rita Repulsa. The other teams of Rangers… Zeo, Galactic, Astro, Wild Force, Time Force, Lightspeed, Turbo… none of them were mentioned or even heard of when he searched for them. 

"I can't believe it," whispered Justin softly. "How is this possible?"

Justin didn't get into high school at eleven for nothing. With the clues he had it was simple to figure out what was going on. Of course going through an unknown portal and ending up on the same world was too good to be true. No, Justin knew what was happening and it wasn't good. Justin Stewart wasn't on his world anymore. He was in another dimension. An alternate universe to be more precise.

__

BOOM.

The whole building shook from the sudden explosion that rocked the Earth. Justin braced himself against the table looking around in confusion. The other customers in the café too looked around confused and some screamed as another explosion rocked the building on its foundation. Justin ran outside as the people inside began to panic. He growled in his throat as he pushed past the people crowding the street. They screamed and ran every which way their incoherent voices getting lost in the yells of terror. Skidding around a corner Justin halted suddenly at the sight that was before him. A green skinned monster was fighting the Rangers he had seen pictures of on the Internet. There were six of them and still the monster seemed to know their every move and countered and blocked all their dealt strikes. The battle was near the end of the street so neither party had seen Justin. Just in case, he moved along a wall till the shadows of the alley he hid in covered him.

"Never a slow day," Justin sighed, flicking both his wrists. In a flash of light a morpher appeared strapped to his wrist and in his other hand was a metallic key. "Its time to shift into Turbo!" With rapid movements he inserted the key into the morpher and turned it. A blue light hid Justin from view momentarily and its wake the Blue Turbo Ranger stood. 

Breathing a deep breath Justin stood in the shadows watching the battle. "Here I go."

**************************************************

There we go. End of Prologue. This story will be slash so if you have a problem with it then do not read on. This idea just came out of nowhere for those wondering. Should I continue this or not?


	2. Defenders of Terra, Storm and Turbo

I don't own Power Rangers or anything associated with it. It belongs to Buena Vista and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. Also, anything else that is mentioned in this fic and isn't mine it also belongs to its respective owner.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place right after A Scent of a Ranger (Where CamToo is introduced and Tori and Dustin are turned into perfume). For PR: Turbo it takes place seven years after the last episode in the season, which is Chase into Space.

I know that Ninja Storm took place in the Power Rangers continuity, but it always seemed like a separate universe to me. Tori and Shane dismissing the existence of Powers Rangers in the first episode as Urban Legend was just strange. I mean the Rangers have saved the world multiple times, why would there be any doubt?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dancing Under Scattered Light

Chapter One: Defenders of Terra, Storm and Turbo

By: ThunderGod

Justin watched the rangers get thrown back into a building by a shockwave let out by the monster. It was easy to see why they were losing. The monster seemed know all of their moves and thus was prepared to easily stop or counter them. Justin grinned under his helmet; the monster didn't know him or what he could do. All he had to do was surprise it and cripple it enough to either destroy or seriously injure it. Breathing deep one more time, Justin ran full speed toward the battle. He was nothing more than a blue blur as his turbo powers went to work. With a running leap Justin jumped from the ground onto the top of a building that overlooked the battle.

Quickly, Justin withdrew his large blue Hand Blasters and opened rapid fire. Blue streaks of light rained down on the unsuspecting monster. It roared in agony as the energy ripped open its skin and fried its flesh. Smoke rose up around the monster as the blasts continued raining down upon it. The Wind and Thunder Rangers looked up to where the blasts came from in confusion. They couldn't make who was firing the blasts, since the smoke covering the area obscured their vision.

"Can anyone tell whose firing those blasts?" asked Tori, the Blue Wind Ranger.

Blake, the Navy Thunder Ranger, shook his head and said, "I can't see anything. All this smoke is making everything hazy."

Justin stopped firing and with a quick hand motion his Hand Blasters disappeared back into sub space. The place outside of space but not time where Justin's weapons, Zord, and Storm Blaster were located. Billy Cranston, the Blue Morphin Ranger, created the packets of sub space for all of the reactivated Rangers. The smoke covering the area provided the perfect cover for Justin's next attack. He flicked his wrist and his Turbo Sword appeared in hand. He pulled back the handle and energy flooded the sword making it glow blue in the smoke-covered air. 

The Wind and Thunder Rangers regrouped preparing a counterstrike when they noticed a blue light, suddenly fall from a building and fly towards the monster. The smoke made it impossible for them to make out what exactly the light was. 

"What is that?" questioned Shane, the Red Wind Ranger, pointing at the light.

Justin jumped from the building Turbo Sword out and glowing brightly, fully charged with power. His feet barely touched the ground before he ran the glowing sword through the monster's slime covered chest. Justin extracted the sword and with a yell he slashed at the monster's abdomen causing sparks to shoot up around them. Shane brought his hands forward and a sudden gust of wind cleared the area of smoke. What they saw caused them to stare in shock in stunned silence. Justin spun around on the ball of his heel, brining the sword around with a sharp swing. The monster gave one last roar of pain as Justin's last strike sliced through its neck. Its eyes rolled back in its sockets and slowly its head fell from its shoulders. Justin stood posing with his sword extended, as the monster fell backwards and exploded in a shower of orange sparks of light.

Justin felt a little unnerved at the having the Rangers watch him in stunned silence. He couldn't see their gazes but he could _feel_ them trained on him behind the black visors of their helmets. Justin made his sword disappear into sub space. He walked forward and extended his hand to the nearest ranger, which happened to be the Red Ranger.

Shane shook the offered hand and asked bluntly, "Who are you?"

Justin smiled behind his helmet and gestured to the empty street that was slowly but surely filling with people coming out of shops and stores. "Unless you want to power down in front of civilians… I suggest we do this in a more private place."

"Oh right," Shane said sheepishly. 

Cam tore his gaze away from Justin to look down at his Samurai Saber that had a remote access to the main computer of Ninja Ops, their secret headquarters and also his current home. 

"This is not normal procedure, but I can get the computer back at Ninja Ops to teleport us all directly there," voiced Cam.

Normally, Cam would have been the first to voice his disagreement with just inviting random strangers back to their base. Even if said stranger was a Power Ranger and had just saved their asses. There was just something about this guy that he instinctively trusted… Even the other Rangers looked at Cam in surprise at his sudden suggestion. All except Justin who was wondering if this was even a good idea to trust these Rangers.

Cam patched into Ninja Ops as soon as Shane gave the go ahead. With a flash of white light that enveloped each of their forms, they disappeared from the street. Justin felt the familiar sensation of teleportation energy rush over him. A moment later he was standing in the middle of a large room, which had a computer and monitor built into a wall along with different other consoles. On the floor was a circular symbol that Justin didn't recognize, assuming that it was their group affiliation symbol. Basically the room was a secret high tech dojo. 

"How about you demorph first," said Hunter, the Crimson Thunder Ranger, gruffly. He winced as his brother elbowed him in the side sending him a pointed glare. Behind his helmet Hunter rolled his eyes, simultaneously crossing his arms.

'_What an asshole_,' thought Justin. He brought his arms across his chest in an 'x' and muttered "Turbo down", while bringing his arms down as a blue light shielded him from view. A sighed exhaled from his lips, as the Turbo Power left his body going back to the Morphin Grid where it waited to be called upon again. Justin ran a hand through his hair that was still tied back. It was a gesture he found himself doing often when he was nervous. A second later the Rangers also demorphed leaving them in their true forms. 

"I guess we'll start first," said Shane hesitant. "I'm Shane Clarke, Red Wind Ranger, the leader of this group." Shane was good looking and of Hawaiian descent. He had black hair and rich brown eyes. He radiated friendliness as well as a sense of wariness. 

"I'm Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger." Tori was a blond and had very light blue eyes her whole aura seemed bright and open. Justin felt like she was someone who would always be there for a friend.

"Dude, I'm Dustin Brooks, Yellow Wind Ranger. Nice to meet you man," smiled Dustin, his floppy brown hair fell around his ears curling slightly. His brown eyes seemed to twinkle as if there was some hidden joke that only he knew. 

The Crimson Ranger, Hunter, stared stonily at Justin with jade green eyes. "Hunter Bradley," he said coolly. Light blond hair fell across his forehead and covered his ears. His arms were still crossed as he stared. Justin could plainly see that Hunter didn't trust him one bit. Justin couldn't blame him for being overly cautious; he would have been too if in his shoes…

'_Still though--- What a bitch,'_ Justin thought flicking his eyes to the guy next to Hunter. He was shorter and was of Asian descent. His short hair was coal black and his eyes were very dark brown.

"Blake Bradley, Navy Thunder Ranger," he said neutrally, shooting Hunter a look before giving Justin a polite half smile. But there was thinly veiled distrust swimming in his dark eyes.

Justin returned the smile mentally thinking, '_They must be related or something. They have the same last name and both have the whole caution thing going.'_

Cam fixed his glasses upon his face and Justin felt his something in his stomach flutter as the Ranger settled his gaze on him. "I'm Cameron Watanabe, Green Samurai Ranger." He raised his eyebrow giving Justin a curious look. "And I believe it's your turn."

"Cam, manners," said a deep voice.

Justin spun around, head snapping from side to side not seeing anybody. He found his gaze traveling downwards till they landed on a guinea pig clothed in light gray colored clothes and a small cap. In one of its fur covered paws was a cane. 

Justin blinked as the guinea pig began speaking. "I am Sensei Kanoi Watanabe. I am the teacher of the Wind Rangers and father of Cameron. It was I who gave the Wind Rangers their powers. Although I was in a much different form at the time," said Sensei.

Justin gave him an easygoing smile. "My own mentor who gave me my powers was not entirely human. In fact he was interdimensional being caught in a time warp. So a talking guinea pig, once human, who hands out powers isn't all that surprising."

"Would you share your story with us…" asked Sensei pausing.

"Its Justin Stewart," he clarified. "Well this is going to sound strange no matter how I say it… So here it goes. I come from another dimension an alternate universe to be precise. I was fighting a monster when it opened a portal with its blood. The only way to close it was for me to jump into it and I did and I ended up here. In this world."

"Why are you so sure this is an alternate reality?" inquired Tori.

"I did some online searching earlier so I could get some information. Well, what I found was really surprising. It seems Powers Rangers weren't anything but a legend and myth until you guys were called. In my world the Power Rangers have been protecting the universe for years. I can tell you that right now there are at least thirty active Rangers on my Earth. That's _just_ on Earth," he smiled at their astonished faces.

Cam shook his head at the sheer number projected. "Why are there so many Rangers on your Earth?"

Justin sighed and sat down at the wooden table that was low to the ground, a traditional Japanese table. The others joined him kneeling down around the long table. Sensei stood on the table and they waited as Justin struggled within himself for the best place to start his tale. 

"Earth hasn't been truly peaceful for thirteen years now. Don't get me wrong there hasn't been war or anything like that. I'm talking about attacks of the not so ordinary kind. Whenever the evil mastermind behind the attacks would be defeated the current team of Power Rangers would become inactive, as I'm sure you will be too after you defeat the guy responsible for sending the monster earlier. Anyway, when I was eleven I was given the Power. I became the Blue Turbo Ranger— "

"_Eleven!"_

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I was eleven. The Blue Ranger before me was seriously injured during a training match. I was chosen strictly because they didn't have anyone else at the time. But I eventually proved my worth and I kept the Power. After a while, our time was over and it was another team's turn to protect the Earth. And so it went in a cycle for years. One team formed then becoming inactive making way for a new team. During the current team's watch something happened… Instead of centralizing their attack in one place this new evil is sending monsters all over the world. All Red Rangers from every team gathered together and came to a decision. All Rangers who were inactive were to be put back on active duty. If they lost their powers or if they were destroyed it was reconstituted. I was one of those who were put back on active duty. That's why I gotta get back home if there even is chance of getting back. There is no telling what this new evil is planning."

"Hmm… We too are hard pressed by an evil threatening to take over the Earth," Sensei sighed. "I give you my word that we will do everything in our power to help you get home. In the meantime you are welcome to stay here at Ninja Ops."

"Thank you, Sensei that is very kind of you," replied Justin, somewhat surprised at how trusting the guinea pig was. Although the animal did seem wiser than most of his professors at the university. 

Tori smiled at Justin. "We should be thanking you. You are the one who saved our butts earlier."

Dustin nodded beaming. "Yeah bro, those were some serious moves you pulled."

"It was nothing," said Justin waving the praise off. "Rangers help people and you needed help."

"Lothor's newest monster was a little on top of its game," remarked Shane. "I can't believe that it knew all of our moves and practically turned them back on us. If Justin hadn't come along we would have been seriously thrashed."

Hunter huffed indignant. "We would have kicked that monster's ass without him."

Cam rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Unless you can come up with a whole new fighting style off the top of your head then I doubt it." 

"Whatever," muttered Hunter, getting up and leaving the room. 

Blake stood up after him. He smiled at them apologetically. "Sorry about that guys. He's just a little irked that not a single of his attacks worked against the monster. He was really giving it his all and then Justin came along and seemed to beat it so easily…"

Justin shook his head. "It was only because I took it by surprise. Trust me when I say that is the _only_ reason why I beat it quickly."

"I'll go and tell him that," replied Blake leaving the room, after tossing a "See you guys later."

A moment later, the cheerful moment ruined Shane, Tori, and Dustin expressed their thanks again then departed Ninja Ops also, each saying they had classes tomorrow. That just left Cam, Justin, and Sensei left in the secret underground dojo. Cam mumbled something and excused himself from the room. Justin still felt that odd feeling again in his stomach when he looked at Cam but squashed it down each time. 

"They sure are a fun bunch," remarked Justin dryly. 

Sensei chuckled under his breath. "Do not let them get you down. Cam is naturally the solitary type so don't mind him. Hunter well… He and his brother, Blake, both have had troubling times recently."

'_Troubling times?'_ wondered Justin leaning forward. "What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

The guinea pig breathed deeply balancing his cane in both paws. "I'll start at the beginning. That is always the best place. On this Earth there are secret Ninja Academies where select people are taught the ways of the ninja. I am the Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy, where students learn different fighting techniques only mastering one. Tori, Dustin, and Shane are students of mine. Not the best mined you, but I saw potential in them. Potential to be the best. One day, the Wind Ninja Academy became under attack by an evil ninja master from space. The ninja master is Lothor. When he attacked the academy, he captured all the students and trapped them on his spaceship. Not before turning me into my present form. Shane, Tori, and Dustin were late to classes that day and thus were not captured. When Lothor found them unaccounted for he set out to capture them. I had no other choice but to give them the power to protect themselves. I made them Wind Power Rangers.

"Lothor then raised the stakes by sending the Thunder Rangers—"

"_Blake and Hunter!"_

Justin blushed realizing that he had interrupted the Sensei. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I was just surprised that the Thunder Rangers worked for Lothor."

Sensei nodded understanding and continued. "The Thunder Rangers were students of the Thunder Ninja Academy which had also been attacked by Lothor. He captured them along with their Sensei and all other students, holding them captive inside his spaceship orbiting the planet. He released Hunter and Blake and told them that it was I who killed their dead parents. Using the Thunder Morphers that their Sensei gave them before the attack on their Academy, they transformed into the Thunder Rangers. Under full control of Lothor and the promise of vengeance gave them an edge over the Wind Rangers. Eventually, Hunter and Blake found out the truth—Lothor killed their parents. They saw the error of their ways and joined our side, seeking a way to bring an end to Lothor's conquest of evil." 

"Whoa," said Justin shaking his head. "That is a quite a story. An evil ninja from space, secret ninja academies, evil rangers…"

"It does sound a bit unbelievable," agreed Sensei smiling.

'_Now that is just plain creepy,'_ Justin thought seeing the guinea pig smile. Sensei excused himself telling Justin he had to meditate leaving the teen alone by himself.

'I wonder where Cam went?' Instantly at that thought heat began rising to Justin's cheeks as he thought of the other boy. _'Get a hold of yourself, Stewart,'_ he chastised himself internally. _'Now is not the time to let my hormones go crazy. Even though Cam is quite attractive… very attractive… fine as hell.'_

"What the hell is wrong with me," Justin moaned softly. "Even my own thoughts are running away from me."

Justin wasn't upset by the fact that he was attracted to a guy. He had got over that fact years ago when Justin found he liked staring at his soccer teammates, more than the girls cheering the team on. Being gay was no problem for him, since he had made peace with that part of himself when he started having confusing thoughts. The problem he was having now was his flustered thoughts. Every time the name Cam was even mentioned butterflies immediately started flying around in his stomach, and it was all he could do to prevent himself from blushing. He hadn't felt his way in years. The only time had been when Justin had a crush on one of his male friends at school. It was one of his very first crushes. He felt like he was in his early teens again, the way his thoughts ran away from him.

"Still here I see," said a voice.

Justin spun his head around seeing Cam walk into the room with a circuit board held in his hand. The green clad teen walked to the computer console along the wall without even a backward glance at him. Justin felt a pang in his heart but firmly shut down on his feelings and locked them away. Now wasn't the time. His number one mission was to get home and help the other Rangers. This was not his world. Getting to close to these people would do nothing but cause conflict later. Justin found his interest piqued seeing the board in Cam's hand.

"Are you interested in computers?" asked Justin. Instantly he regretted his question. '_Could I sound anymore geekier?'_

Cam gave Justin a look. "Gee, how could you tell? Is it because I'm sitting here trying to fix this one," he replied sarcastically.

Justin wasn't the least bit offended by the tone. He had a feeling that Cam was sarcastic and sharp-tongued to everyone but his father. Justin just smiled breezily and Cam found himself blinking a little surprised that the other boy didn't snap at him. 

Justin just smiled and said, "Well I'm interested in computers." He reached behind his back making a motion with his hand. Instantly from his sub space he pulled free his laptop. "Tada," he said bringing his laptop forward, sitting it on the table.

"How did you do that?" questioned Cam walking from the computer to sit beside Justin. 

Justin shrugged. "Another Ranger invented these pockets of space for each Ranger that could be used for storage. He calls it sub space pockets. All the Rangers on my Earth can't have a Zord Bay near them, so the pockets are used to store our Zords and other useful things like weapons. Pretty handy to have."

Cam nodded seeing the brilliance in the idea. He picked up the silver laptop running his fingers along the smooth surface. "I've never seen one like this before."

"That's because it's custom made," replied Justin smiling a little proudly. The Power Rangers on the planet Aquitar made the computer especially for him when he had visited their world months ago. Justin, Billy, and Andros went to the planet to get a device that would recreate lost Rangers powers. When there Billy's friend Cestria had offered the computer to Justin as a gift. "That is latest model on Aquitar. You won't be able to find a better computer on Earth. Its light years ahead of the stuff we have. I call it Fox 8.6 even though its really called _System zero-three-two_."

Cam looked absolutely fascinated by the specs. Justin felt a little thrill go through him seeing Cam so impressed by his laptop. He began telling Cam the computer's stats from memory, which he had memorized perfectly because of his photographic memory. " It's a special field model. One point two pounds, variable flexibility. Capacity is thirteen terra-bytes, binary mode. Both Binary and Minary supported. Quad-Processor design. Class twenty. Power is one solar amp per day. Body heat and solar recharge. All ports and links supported via Web-Port-Scan."

Cam looked at Justin eyebrows raised high in surprise. "I never would have figured you were…"

"What—" laughed Justin as he trailed off. "Smart? A lot of people don't think I am either. Of course they don't know that I entered high school when I was only eleven. Most people think that highly intelligent people are nerds that wear glasses and always have a book in hand… You should see the looks I get when people hear anything remotely intelligent come from my mind. Its like surprise times ten."

"No, it's not like that… It's just that you're—"

Justin immediately tensed getting defensive. "What?"

"You seem like a guy who models or plays sports rather than read books. When people hear intellectual things come from beautiful people's mouths everyone is of course thrown a little off."

__

'Beautiful?' wondered Justin feeling warmth spread across his cheeks. Cam didn't notice it because he was too busy turning the laptop on questioning Justin on the computer's Internet speed. Justin kept up in the conversation enjoying the tech talk. He felt his heart speed up in his chest, as Cam gave him a real smile. Not a smirk. But a smile. A smile that was bright and real. The two Rangers had found a common ground on which to bond in that moment. As the hours passed and they talked on, Justin couldn't help but remember in the back of his mind:

"_He called me beautiful."_

************************************************************ 

I made this chapter longer since you guys gave me such positive feedback last time. The information from the laptop came from a friend of mine who told me that I just had to stick it in there. He got it from somewhere else, but I can't remember where at the moment. Justin came off wrong to me in this chapter, almost too perfect. But trust me he won't be. This was just a set up. I know that Sensei was a little off in characterness too, but I couldn't be helped. Every time I wrote him he came out wrong. Anyway, don't forget to scroll down and review!


	3. Reality through a Looking Glass

I don't own Power Rangers or anything associated with it. It belongs to Buena Vista and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. Also, anything else that is mentioned in this fic and isn't mine it also belongs to its respective owner.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place right after A Scent of a Ranger (Where CamToo is introduced and Tori and Dustin are turned into perfume). For PR: Turbo it takes place seven years after the last episode in the season, which is Chase into Space.

I know that Ninja Storm took place in the Power Rangers continuity, but it always seemed like a separate universe to me. Tori and Shane dismissing the existence of Powers Rangers in the first episode as Urban Legend was just strange. I mean the Rangers have saved the world multiple times, why would there be any doubt?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for the reviews you guys have sent. They have been really helpful on helping me improve this story. As you can see this is my first Power Rangers story and I'm trying my best. I hope Justin's story wasn't confusing or anything. I was just trying to explain the whole Power Rangers saga as best I can from a Rangers point of view instead of a viewer. The whole ranger active, inactive thing was referring to the fact that when one team defeats 'x' their season is over and a new season starts and more rangers are called to defeat a new 'x'. And so it goes in a never-ending cycle.

Dancing Under Scattered Light

Chapter Two: Reality through a Looking Glass

By: ThunderGod

If there was one thing that Justin learned from spending time with Cam… and that was… Cam was smart… Billy Cranston smart. The ideas and different theories Cam had was so complex that Justin could bet that they would boggle some of the professors' back at Ohio University. Justin learned something else too. Cam had a way of letting his mouth run away from him when deeply interested in something. During their time together last night, Justin subtlety brought up beautiful people and Cam looked at him like he was extra slow. He had no idea what Justin was trying to say, so he had rambled on for a good five minutes nervously then let the subject drop and didn't bring it up again. They spent the rest of the night talking about computers and different ideas they had on various scientific theories. 

Groggily, Justin awoke the next morning tiredly opening his eyes. In his sleepy haze, he almost decided to chalk up his whole experience as just a weird dream. That was until he wiped the sleep from his eyes and actually focused on his unfamiliar surroundings, realizing for the first time that he wasn't back in his dorm room at the university.

"Oh fork," he muttered, burying his head in his hands. "It wasn't a dream."

He threw off the blankets and rose up from the futon he was sleeping on. Justin could barely remember Cam leading him to this room last night and showing him where everything was. The room was a guest room or something of that purpose. There was a futon along the wall, a small low table in the middle of the room, and a wooden dresser in a corner with a vase full of white lilies sitting on top. Spotting a pair of clothes folded up neatly on the table, he picked them up and read the note on top.

Justin---

Here are some clothes I managed to find. There is a bathroom across the hall. 

Cam

Justin smiled reading the note. From what he came to know of Cam from their long talk last night the other boy wasn't one for pleasantries. The note was definitely Cam… short and to the point. Justin followed the notes advice and after fumbling with the paper sliding door he managed to exit his room. He went to the bathroom, showered and dressed in the clothes Cam found. Justin emerged from the bathroom a half-hour later wearing a pair of blue jeans and a form fitting blue shirt. After wandering around for ten minutes lost, Justin managed to find the central control room. Cam was there as he suspected. He was focused intently on the computer typing rapidly on the keys in front of him. Seemingly lost in his on world. 

"Hello, Justin," greeted Cam not even looking behind him, fingers still dancing along the keys.

Justin gaped at him stopping mid step. "How did you know I was here? I barely made a sound."

Cam stopped typing this time to spin around in his seat. He gave Justin a half smile. "Can you say Samurai Ranger?" he replied simply. 

Justin rolled his eyes and said mockingly, "I bow before you and your superior skills. What are you working on anyway?"

"I am trying to solve the problem of quantum tunneling in complex circuits. This way the Zords will be more faster and twenty times more efficient power wise," Cam sighed. "I just can't get it to work. How would you do it? I know you have some ideas."

"Practically, or ideally?" Justin thought a minute, then smiled coming up with a couple of quick thoughts. "Ideally, I'd make it work for me. Why consider it a limitation, if you can find a way to control it and use it in place of ordinary circuitry?"

Cam seemed to catch on to what he was saying for he smiled and nodded, his eyes seemed to glow with an inner light as if a light bulb had been turned on in his brain. "If I could figure out how you access pockets of sub space, I could use chromaton fluctuations in combination with multitranswarp biotechnology to make the Zords systems more reliable and stronger." Cam immediately turned back to the computer and started typing even faster. "That's only ideally. Practically for the systems to take I would need to use thicker substrate, crylithium or kulcotronite instead of tryxium metalloids, and then from there… testing. I whole lot of testing." 

Justin walked behind Cam's chair and looked over his shoulder at the equations he was putting into the simulated program. Cam's idea wouldn't be an overnight thing. It would take a while for it to work, but it was a start. Cam nodded as if satisfied then pressed two buttons and the computer screen went black only showing the Wind Ninja logo in the center.

Cam spun back around in the chair facing Justin. "This might actually work. I can't say that it isn't nice to have someone around that knows the difference between alkaloids and metalloids."

Justin shrugged. "I was actually thinking maybe there is some way—"

"Hey guys," said various voices from behind them.

They turned around to see the Wind and Thunder Rangers walking into the room. Justin raised an eyebrow at their style of dress. They all wore matching black uniforms that resembled gi's, and each were trimmed in their respective color. 

"So are those your ninja uniforms?" asked Justin.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, is Sensei around? We're here for training."

"I am here, Shane," said Sensei suddenly flipping onto the console for them to see. 

Justin was the only one who seemed surprised that the guinea pig had suddenly performed aerial acrobats effortlessly. Sensei hopped onto Cam's shoulder and suggested that they go into the training room. Justin followed everyone else, walking next to Cam as they filed out from the room. They came to a room with double, wooden doors that opened with a touch. 

'_This looks like a gym on steroids_,' thought Justin looking around at the impressive equipment.

The training room had a high vaulted ceiling. Benches lined the walls to the left and right. In the middle of the room were mats and a large circle for sparing. Off to the right were the uneven bars, balance beam, and other equipment. Lining the wall to one side of the room was various weapons that Justin had only seen in movies and television shows. His dad used to own a dojo, but had to close after his mother's death and they hadn't had weapons like _that_ to train with. 

'_What the hell?'_ Justin wondered shocked, as Cam basically made a motion with his hand and his clothes were instantly replaced with a uniform like the others, but his was in green trim.

Sensei bounded up to a high bench to oversee the training. He leaned on the cane with both paws and said, "Cam and Hunter, you are first."

The two nodded and strode into the circle painted onto the middle of the floor. They bowed before each other and then quickly went into fighting stances. Hunter charged at Cam full speed. At the last moment Hunter jumped in the air, delivering a flying kick. Right as he was about to make contact with his target, Cam grabbed his ankle in mid air and twisted sharply. Hunter's whole body spun three hundred and sixty degrees before he landed roughly on the ground. Quickly, he sprung up doing a backflip going back into a fighting stance. This time they ran at each other and Hunter did a sweeper kick that Cam jumped over. Hunter dodged a punch and did a series of backhand springs distancing himself from Cam.

The fight was going on for more than ten minutes and neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand. They both had different styles but they were teammates so they knew each other's moves and how to counter them. Hunter took a punch to the gut doubling over as his breath left him. He barely managed to duck the flying kick that went past his head. That didn't save him from a roundhouse kick delivered to the back of his head. Hunter fell to the ground, the breath knocked out of him. Cam stood over him with his hands an in a striking position.

"Enough," ordered Sensei's voice, sounding loud and deep surprisingly since his body was so diminutive. "Cam has won."

Cam held out his hand and Hunter grasped it, hauling himself up. He slapped Cam's hand with a smile. "Nice moves, man. You really had me with that last punch."

"I just saw an opening so I took it," Cam shrugged honestly modest about the whole thing.

"Very good Cam and Hunter," praised Sensei. "You two did very well. Hunter remember that attacking head on is not always the best course of attack. A good ninja knows his enemy and what they can do." He turned his sight on Cam. "Cam you used good judgment when first starting out by thinking strategically. But always know that in some battles you won't have time to think of a strategy. A samurai is always on guard and ready for anything."

"Yes, Sensei," spoke both boys simultaneously, bowing before the ninja master.

Justin smiled at both boys as they took their places beside him as Dustin and Tori went against each other. Justin extended his hand with a friendly smile to Hunter.

"You did a good job out there," Justin smiled.

Hunter looked at the offered hand then met Justin's eyes. The blond gave Justin a measuring look that wasn't a glare but was nowhere near friendly either. "I don't care what Sensei says. I don't trust you. You may have everyone else fooled but not me," spoke Hunter quietly in a hard voice.

Justin just raised an eyebrow as Hunter gave him a distrustful look and walked to the other side of the room where the balance beams were. Shane who overheard the whole thing gave Justin an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that man," said Shane sincerely. "Hunter has got some trust issues. He'll come around."

Justin shook his head. "It won't be anytime soon. He practically hates me."

"Who hates you?" questioned Cam walking to Justin's side a water bottle in his head and a towel hanging over his shoulder. 

Shane cocked his head in Hunter's direction. "Hunter."

Cam rolled his eyes giving a small nod of understanding, turning to Justin he said, "Don't worry about Hunter, Justin. That's just his natural personality. Trust me when I say that he wasn't overly friendly to us either when he first started on the team. You just have to deal with it and wait till he gets over it. Hunter is just Hunter and he's really thick headed about some things."

Justin smiled. "Him and Andros ought to be the best of friends then." At their questioning glances he elaborated. "He's the Red Astro Ranger. Not to big on the first meeting trust thing either. What makes him one of the most successful Red Rangers, he's cautious to a 't'."

Blake walked to them, from where he had been chatting with Hunter. "Hey, me and Hunter were going to hang out at Storm Chargers or the CoffeeHouse after this. You guys down? Tori already said she was coming." 

"I'm there, dude," said Shane.

Justin looked to Cam raising his eyebrows questioning. He really didn't feel comfortable going out with the Rangers without Cam. It was not that Justin didn't like them. He just didn't know them. Cam was the only one he had actually had time to have a really long talk with and honestly get to know.

Cam nodded in agreement. "We're coming too," cocking his head at Justin. "Somebody just make sure that Dustin doesn't get us kicked out of the CoffeeHouse again. He may enjoy looking like a fool but some of us don't."

Suddenly the lights in the room flashed repeatedly and a siren like alarm bleared through the room. Justin looked around in confusion. He didn't have time to ask any questions because Cam grabbed his arm, as he followed the others out of the room. They ran into the control room and Cam hit a big red and black button on the console. Instantly the monitor blinked on showing images of a monster attacking downtown Blue Bay Harbor with a group of Kelzacks. 

"Oh no, looks like Lothor has sent another lackey to attack the city," Dustin groaned.

Shane's eyes grew determined and Justin watched as he drew himself up taking on the role of a leader. Just as he had seen Tommy do many times before in the past. 

"I'm coming with you," voiced Justin before Shane said anything. "Even though I'm not apart of this world, I'm a still a Ranger. And I have a duty and responsibility to help."

That was enough to convince Shane whom nodded showing consent. "Okay guys, lets do it!" he said raising his arm, morpher strapped to his wrist. The other ninja rangers followed his example. They nodded morphers raised and as one they yelled:

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

Justin flicked his wrist and his turbo morpher and key appeared. With a quick series of moves he stuck his key into the morpher.

"Shift into Turbo!"

Light enveloped each of them and in its wake were the Power Rangers plus one Ranger from another universe. After a 'Be safe,' from Sensei they ran from Ninja Ops exiting the secret base from a portal that brought them out near a lake in a forest clearing. The Thunder and Wind Rangers barely touched the ground before they bounded off as streaks of light, leaping vast distances at incredible speeds. Justin gaped at them behind his helmet, amazed that they could do simulate teleportaion with their powers. 

"You can't streak can you?" asked Cam.

Justin realized for the first time that Cam was beside him and hadn't left him. Justin shook his head negative and Cam nodded. The Green Samurai Ranger grabbed Justin close wrapping an arm around him. Then without so much as a hold on they were bounding off as a streak of light, leaping into the distance. Before he even knew it they touched ground finally. Justin looked around seeing they were in downtown Blue Bay Harbor. It hadn't even taking more than two minutes to get from Ninja Ops to here. 

"We had to be going near light speed," muttered Justin completely astonished. The sound of yelling quickly brought him back to the mission at hand. 

The Rangers immediately joined in the fray, taking on the Kelzacks punching and kicking with moves that they used in practice, but with more power and strength behind them. Shane, Cam, and Hunter triple-teamed the monster while everyone else dealt with the lesser Kelzacks. Justin made a motion with his wrist and his Turbo Sword appeared in a flash of blue light. Kelzacks surrounded him on all sides.

"Yahhhh!" Justin yelled, spinning in a circle sword swinging with his body.

Sparks shot up all around as Kelzacks fell under the surprise move. Screams of pain rang through the air, causing the other Rangers to look up in alarm. The monster had let loose a beam of scattered energy knocking Shane, Cam, and Hunter away several feet into a nearby statue. They all heard the cracking sound as the state nearly broke from the impact. Justin didn't even think of seeing to his teammates he reacted on instinct and ran to the monster.

"You'll pay for that one," Justin promised.

The monster growled at Justin pointing a long finger at him. "You are the one Lothor wants. He saw how you defeated his servant and would like to ally your powers with his. He extends an offer to join us."

Justin paused tapping his fought thoughtfully. "Hmmm… Do you get weekends off? What about dental?"

"Uhhh… I don't know?" it said confused.

"I was just playing, dumbass! No one wants to work for your psycho, schizo, sociopath for a boss!"

The monster's serpentine like eyes flared glowing red. "You'll pay for that you pathetic human!" it spat hatefully.

"I'm more than a pathetic human. I'm a Power Ranger" Justin replied charging forward.
The monster blocked all of Justin's blows that he dealt with the Turbo Sword. Its skin was like armor as the sword only made a clinking sound when Justin got a clean shot in. The monster gave a loud roar and batted the sword out of Justin's hands. The weapon went flying through the air, landing a few feet away from them. With his weapon gone, Justin began fighting hand to hand. He pulled out all of his best moves barely holding his own. Almost lazily the monster reared its arm back and launched its clawed fist at Justin's face. 
Justin was suddenly yanked out of the way. Cam pushed him down as a dazzling ray of multicolored light hit the monster with the force of a speeding Mack truck. Justin lay flat on the ground Cam near him as the residing explosion rocked the ground. Justin stood up helping Cam up too. He glanced at the Rangers who were disassembling their combined weapons. They had hit the monster with a focused united shot. Justin had distracted it long enough for them to put their weapons together and get a clean enough shot in.
Justin was about to say something when he caught a flash of light coming from the sky. "Don't mean to ruin the obligatory victory hugs, but what the hell is that?"

"Great," muttered Cam. "He never quits."

Justin was about to ask him what he meant when his question was answered for him. The remains of the monster suddenly reformatted and grew to enormous proportions. Justin almost rolled his eyes thinking that maybe some things were universal. Growing monsters was one.

He didn't even register the Rangers calling for their Zords, as he was busy doing the same thing. Justin raised his wrist to his mouth and said, "Siren Blaster, come to the rescue!" 

A glowing portal appeared at the end of the street and Justin's Rescuezord appeared from its place in sub space. Siren Blaster had been long ago given to him by the Phantom Ranger. Once destroyed all those years ago the Zord had been rebuilt and was again fully functional. Siren Blaster, modeled after a futuristic police car, came speeding down the street sirens blazing. Justin jumped into the Zord and quickly strapped in and with a few buttons he patched into the comm link the other Rangers were using for communication. 

"Dude, that is one cool Zord," Dustin's awed voice came over the speakers.

Justin laughed amazed that Dustin could have split focus with fighting the gigantic monster in front of him and being in awe of Siren Blaster. The Wind Zords had combined into the Storm Megazord and was facing off against the monster with the Thunder Megazord at their side. 

"Let's take this into warrior mode," said Justin pushing a red button on the control panel next to the steering wheel. 

Siren Blaster suddenly went from a vehicle to a standing, fighting Zord that was all blue and the metal head wore a police hat. With four Zords fighting against one monster the battle needless to say didn't last long. It was twenty minutes later the Rangers were standing in the park demorphed in civilian clothes.

"That was so tight," laughed Shane.

Blake nodded smiling. "That time when Dustin tripped down the stairs and landed on his face… Classic. The look on that monsters face when it saw four Zords…"

"PRICELESS!" laughed seven voices at once.

Tori glanced down at her watch. "We better book guys if we want to hang at the CoffeeHouse." She gave Justin an evil grin. "There our new friend can tell us about himself."

"Only if you tell me about the time Dustin fell on his face," smiled Justin.

"Oh ha ha ha," said Dustin with mock hurt, trying to pretend to be sad. Seeing the grins on everyone else faces caused his own to come out. "Its not like I fell that bad."

Cam chuckled quietly. "Yeah right, you practically kissed the ground."

They laughed and Justin walked with the group laughing along with them. He wasn't apart of their group but he was close and that was good enough for him. So what Hunter didn't like him or didn't trust him. He liked these Rangers. 

Cam looked up at Justin smiling; telling him quietly what the joke everyone else was laughing at was about. Justin nodded, while smiling along not really paying any attention. He was lost in the feeling that hit him when Cam smiled at him. Inside Justin was mentally thinking:

'_I like the way my heart flutters when he smiles at me.'_

****************************************************** 

If you ever had a crush on somebody then you know the heart fluttery feeling you get when that special person smiles at you. _You_ know what I'm talking about ^ _^ Oh yeah. I revised Chapter One, so that Sensei didn't tell Justin that Lothor was his twin brother. I agreed when someone told me that was a bit much. Anyway, the next chapter will have more Ranger interaction as they get to know Justin. Don't forget to scroll down and review after reading this.


End file.
